


Хорошая идея

by cicada



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроко не умеет делать массаж.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хорошая идея

\- Рельсы-рельсы, - касаясь только подушечкой, палец без нажима проводит две воображаемые параллели на широкой спине. - Шпалы-шпалы…  
\- Эй, ты издеваешься?  
\- Нет, - спокойно отвечает Куроко. - Я же тебе говорил.  
\- Я думал, ты просто хочешь отвертеться. Что там уметь-то.  
Кагами поднимается со вздохом и начинает разминать плечи своими силами, то заводя руки назад, то сводя их над головой, то выкручивая за шеей. Куроко без выражения смотрит, как меняется рельефный узор из мускулов на его спине. В раздевалке больше никого, и до утра вряд ли кто-нибудь заглянет. Они с Кагами тоже давно могли бы быть дома, если бы их новый совместный прием не требовал отработки, и если бы серьезный матч не ждал их уже завтра.  
\- Тогда, может, научишь меня?  
Не оставив Куроко времени пожалеть о том, что спросил, Кагами прекращает упражнения и оборачивается. Взгляд у него весьма воодушевленный, в нем уже виден ответ.  
\- Знаешь, неплохая идея, - в два шага он оказывается у Куроко за спиной. - Давай, садись и снимай майку.  
Тот выполняет указания с послушанием приговоренного. Это плохая, очень плохая идея, но глупо начинать отнекиваться, если сам предложил. Приходиться сесть поперек лавки, чтобы Кагами за ним мог тоже устроиться сидя, иначе весь «сеанс» простоит сутулясь. Куроко замирает, ждет. И все равно заметно дергается, когда горячие пальцы сдавливают плечи.  
\- Что? Больно?  
Он медлит с ответом. Конечно, ему не больно, но дать своим ощущениям однозначное определение он пока не может, потому решает согласиться:  
\- Немного. Да.  
\- Прости, впервые делаю массаж такому слабаку, - совершенно не виноватым голосом тянет Кагами и со смешком уворачивается от летящего под ребра локтя. При следующем контакте его руки крепко сжаты. Кулаки совершают несколько синхронных круговых движений от поясницы к лопаткам, а оттуда сплошным нажимом спускаются вдоль позвоночника.  
«…Ехал поезд запоздалый», - невпопад думает Куроко.  
Через какое-то время кружения плавно переходят в мерные постукивания, затем кисти распрямляются и начинают гладить. Ладони ходят по спине беспорядочно, будто бы стирая эффект предыдущих прикосновений, по контрасту с которыми кажутся ласкающими и неприлично нежными. Они натирают бока, шею, предплечья. Все так же плавно переходят в легкие шлепки, а после — в очередь рубящих ударов. Под напором Куроко отклоняется вперед.  
\- Ты должен расслабить мышцы, в этом весь смысл, - недовольно ворчит Кагами и снова без предупреждения меняет технику. Пальцы неторопливо стягивают кожу, отпускают, снова стягивают. Места щипков жжет, но не от боли, а от тупой какой-то незавершенности. Куроко не понимает, каким образом это должно способствовать расслаблению. Чем сильнее он старается, тем отчетливей ощущает неуютную пульсацию внизу живота, и тем больше его заполняет знакомое чувство, которому ранее не нашлось определения. Последние силы уходят на то, чтобы выровнять сбитое дыхание и не выпустить из глотки рвущийся стон, а его все щипают, гладят, хватают, щупают, обводят большими пальцами по выпирающим косточкам, кажется, почти интимно.  
Кагами чертыхается:  
\- Да в чем дело? Ты как камень. Расслабься.  
\- Я не могу, я… - но Куроко не договаривает, потому что Кагами уже подается вперед и заглядывает через плечо. Вероятно, чтобы требовательно посмотреть в лицо и выяснить причину напряженности, однако то, что первым привлекает его взгляд, находится ниже. Куроко тоже опускает глаза и видит между своих раздвинутых скамейкой ног откровенно натянутые стояком шорты. Растеряно моргает. Поворачивает голову, лбом прижимаясь к щеке, и говорил чуть тише, чем собирался:  
\- Извини, пожалуйста.  
Голос не слушается. Курого пытается представить выражение лица Кагами в этот момент, предугадать реакцию, как будто это может сделать насмешку менее болезненной, но Кагами не смеется. Он долго молчит.  
Так долго, что Куроко успевает заволноваться, не умер ли тот от шока, когда слышит хриплое:  
\- Ничего. Правда, все в порядке.  
Кагами возвращается на место, кладет руки ему на пояс и придвигает к себе вплотную. Даже сбитый с толку предательством собственного тела Куроко осознает, что это не та реакция, которую он мог бы ожидать. Еще он думает, что с такого ракурса накаченный торс Кагами воспринимается по-новому, но не успевает дать этой мысли разрастись, потому что большая ладонь накрывает его пах. Какую-то секунду Куроко уверен, что свалится на пол, и ни скамейка, ни крепка грудь позади не удержат его. Он рвано дергает ногой, шаркает, будто вот-вот потеряет равновесие.  
\- Тише, тише, - доносится сверху приглушенный шепот. Губы Кагами уткнулись в светлую макушку и обжигают каждым выдохом. Это на время отвлекает Куроко от происходящего внизу, иначе он бы ни за что не усидел спокойно, пока чужие руки пробрались под резинку белья.  
Те самые руки, которые недавно гладили спину, теперь уверенно мнут его яйца, властно обнимают твердый член, ритмично двигаются, замедляясь лишь затем, чтобы заново собрать с головки смазку. Больше молчать невозможно. Куроко вжимается назад, скулит, ерзает, с трудом контролирует рефлексы. До белизны в костяшках хватается за колени. Кажется, один раз даже порывается встать, но к счастью, Кагами не тот человек, из чьих объятий легко вырваться.  
По тому, как бедра Куроко дергаются навстречу руке, она регулирует темп, и столь невербальный уровень взаимопонимания действует не хуже афродизиака. В момент, когда Кагами с рыком впивается зубами Куроко в загривок, тот сдается и кончает.  
Дальнейшая картина реальности теряет для него четкость, словно оказавшись под слоем цвето-звуковых шумов. Куроко не без иронии думает, что теперь-то он точно расслабился. Внутри хорошо, лениво и сладко. Он позволяет Кагами обтереть себя полотенцем, уложить на скамейку, и только на попытку переодеть себя вяло возражает:  
\- Я сам.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается Кагами на удивление легко. - Жди здесь, я провожу тебя домой.  
\- Не стоит.  
\- Это не предложение, идиот, - он привычным жестом ерошит Куроко волосы.  
Спасибо, что не оставляешь меня разбираться с этим в одиночку, хочет ответить Куроко, но получается: «Сам идиот».  
Веки непослушно опускаются. Он успевает услышать, как удаляются шаги, и как шумит вода в душевой через стенку. И засыпает.


End file.
